Birth of the Conservation Movement
| image = File:Rdr_birth_conservation_movement.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Tanner's Reach | end = Northern-most area of the world map | chapter = Undead Nightmare | giver = Sasquatch Hunter | location = Tall Trees, West Elizabeth | rewards = Undead Hunter Outfit Scrap | previous = Undead Nightmare mission "Curious Tales from Blackwater" | next = None }} is a side-mission in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Story In Tanner's Reach, Marston will come across a frightened frontiersman shooting randomly into the wilderness and yelling about Sasquatches. He will then task the player with killing Sasquatch in the Tall Trees area. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Undead Nightmare mission: "Curious Tales from Blackwater" Mission Objectives To complete this mission the player must: *Speak with the Sasquatch Hunter in Tanner's Reach. *Hunt 5 Sasquatches in Tall Trees. *Speak to the last Sasquatch. Mission Details After beginning the mission, a Sasquatch's general location will be marked with a light-green circle on the world map. After the player has killed 5 Sasquatches, he will come across the last one, who will tell John a very sad story about how he is the last of his kind. Facing only loneliness, the Sasquatch pleads with Marston to end his life. After this the mission ends and the player having the choice of either killing the Sasquatch or leaving it be. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults the Sasquatch Hunter or the girl. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *Undead Hunter Outfit Scrap Trivia *Despite the hunter stating that Sasquatch are dangerous, the creatures will not attack the player or anything else. *In the opening cutscene, Ayauhteotl is found standing next to the frontiersman. *Another thing in the opening cutscene, is that the frontiersman is first shooting and standing with a Winchester Repeater, but after John says the line: You feeling alright, mister? I've seen a lot of strange things recently, but no sasquatch running around here. Nor no place else. They're made up, the frontiersman will suddenly be holding a Rolling Block Rifle. *In the final cutscene, the Sasquatch says "Shoot me. I can't take it anymore. Make it stop!". However, if the player attempts to kill the Sasquatch, it will run away, sometimes saying "'I'm done with this land!" If chased, it can be heard to complain "Must you humans kill everything?" *When the Sasquatch is talking to John the background music that is heard is the same music which is frequently in the video game "The Warriors". The Warriors is another game which was made by Rockstar. *The last Sasquatch says that he is the last of them, however, he likely thinks he's the last one, since exploring Tall Trees further will reveal more of them. *The frontiersman wears an outfit similar to the Expert Hunter Outfit, an outfit featured in the Hunting and Trading Outfits DLC pack. *Directly after the end of the final cutscene, John can be seen wiping his eyes with his left hand, as if to wipe away tears. *The Sasquatch can survive a shot to the head. *Oddly, in the cutscene the Sasquatch Hunter is using the Rolling Block Rifle but after the cutscene he is using the Double-barreled Shotgun Gallery Capture1.JPG|The starting location for this mission. Capture2.JPG|John Marston and the Sasquatch Hunter discussing the strange creatures. Capture3.JPG|Marston standing over the dead body of a Sasquatch. File:Rdr_marston_sasquatch.jpg File:Rdr_weeping_sasquatch.jpg Achievements/Trophies Completion of this mission contributes towards acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- es:El origen del conservacionismo Category:Undead Nightmare Missions